The long-term goals of my research program are to identify molecules and metabolic pathways that participate in the regulation of oocyte and embryo development in mammals. In the next five years my laboratory will be focusing on the relationship between energy utilization and regulation of meiotic maturation in isolated cumulus cell-enclosed mouse oocytes. We will examine how carbohydrates are metabolized during gonadotropin stimulation of oocyte maturation and assess the relative importance of glycolysis and the tricarboxylic acid cycle. A portion of this work includes collaboration with a scientist in England involving microassay of carbohydrate-metabolizing enzymes in individual oocytes. My earlier education included training in microscopy and morphology as a graduate student and in reproductive physiology as a postdoctoral associate. I have not had practical technical experience with many of the advances in molecular biology that have been made in the past decade. It is thus a goal of mine to gain expertise in a number of these techniques, thereby enabling me to ask more penetrating questions concerning the physiology of oocytes and embryos. Due to a 50% time commitment to teaching at Marquette University, there is no lengthy period of time during the year that I can set aside for pursuit of technical training. with a Research Career Development Award, my research effort would be increased to 90%, providing nearly 11 months for full-time research. This would pay tangible dividends in collaboration opportunities, not only with members of the Biology Department here at Marquette, but also with other scientists in the nearby vicinity as well as abroad.